poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Linda Ryan/The Shredderette
Linda Ryan/The Shredderette is the stepmother of Connor Lacey, leader of The Foot Empire and the main antagonist of The Irelanders' Adventures Series and The Irelanders' Super Adventures Series, along with The Kraang. Bio Bio in The Irelanders's Adventure Series Bio in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures and Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's adventures Linda Ryan was with her Ryan Family then was banished to the Outlands by Ryan after he saved Sean Ryan and his kids. When she gets back to Ireland and find out that Orla, Oisin and Sean are gone when she arrives in the Ryan house, Linda vows that she will get her revenge on Ryan F-Freeman. To make up for the Ryan Murder mishap, Linda defeated Connor Lacey and banished his team out of Ireland, making the Irelanders illegal and disbanded. Appearance Her appearance is a helmet, some claws, a suit of armor, a cape and rocket boots. While in her Citizen form, she has brown hair with orange streaks, blue trousers, pink and white shoes, a magenta shirt and a purple jacket with light green sleeves. Personality Her personality is like herself. Powers and abilities Her abilities are her kung-fu skills and her blades. She also uses dark magic. With some training, she wields a Keyblade of her own. Trivia *In the Ever After High world, she is also known as Linda Queen, mother of the Evil Queen. *She is known as the greatest realm traveler of all time. *She is also the leader of The Anti-Irelanders. *Linda is friends with Ryvine Sparkle. *She is the stepmother of Clover Lacey. *Linda considers Connor Lacey, her stepson as a threat to her plans and wants to kill him. Which she did when she changed her past and her fate. *In the Irelanders' bad future, Linda Ryan killed Connor Lacey during The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures and took over Ireland and the 16 realms as Empresses Linda Ryan and got rid of the Irelanders forever and renamed Ireland into Lindopolis. *She even mastered the fusion dance and fuse with Ryvine Sparkle to make the fusion Ryvine Ryan/The Fusion Shrederette. *Her goal is to kill Connor Lacey and take over the 16 realms as empress. *Linda Ryan/The Shrederette is one of Ryan F-Freeman's two arch-nemesises since he saved Sean Ryan and his kids and banished her to the Outlands which foiled her plan to kill Sean and his kids and frame Mai for murder. That and she killed Connor Lacey. *She is the master of Cody Fairbrother (Opposite). *She will work for Frollo in Ryan and Crash meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame, where she plans to make Sean Ryan, Orla Ryan and Oisin Ryan hers again or kill them like she did to Connor. *Her quote "I'm Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveler of all time!" is a reference from the villain Ernesto de la Cruz with his quote "I'm Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time!". Gallery 7E3DB8EF-38C8-42C5-A6A6-CF266A6223C2.jpeg|Linda Ryan File:1639B4EA-5E66-41EE-9B7B-519F5E483C51.jpeg|The Tengu Shrederette File:BA24076C-103B-41BF-A20D-971C822FDE2F.jpeg|The Super Shredderette File:9A7578C9-1287-476D-AC76-1B36E169DAC5.jpeg|The Cyber Shrederette File:Viral_Linda_Ryan.jpg|Viral Linda Ryan DDEA3819-31CC-4549-95BD-502C65ADBBB2.jpeg|Linda Ryan (monster form) 030DD47F-7428-43A1-B232-E0F616C3BED8.jpeg|The Chimera Shrederette Category:Females Category:Connor Lacey Category:Original characters Category:Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Revived Villains Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Master Manipulators Category:Characters who can fly Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Foiled characters Category:Leaders Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Magical Girls Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Inventors Category:Sadistic characters Category:OC characters Category:Villains with heroic counterparts Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Time Travellers Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Adults Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Usurpers Category:Masters Category:Stepmothers Category:Power Hungry Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains